Devil May Cry: Rise of a New Demon
by Edward V. Britannia
Summary: Dante vive ahora una vida tranquila, sin mucho trabajo, pero ¿Esto durara?, nuevos problemas aparecen, compañeros del pasado vienen a ayudar, mientras que un enemigo se esconde en las tinieblas, ¿Cuales serán sus intenciones? Un fic que seguirá la historia después de los hecho del Devil May Cry 4


Capitulo 1:

Un nuevo comienzo

_Después de lo ocurrido en el Devil May Cry 4, Dante vuelve al Devil May Cry después de haber destruido, junto a Nero, la Orden de la Espada, que tenía planes para la apertura de la puerta del mundo de los demonios, para así conquistar al mundo, dando así una temporada de paz, pero otro enemigo, un demonio llamado Atropos logro abrir la puerta, y con eso, Dante y Nero, tuvieron que sacrificar varias cosas, pero ahora, después de casi 2 años, Dante sigue tranquilo en el Devil May Cry, pero no durara esa tranquilidad por mucho tiempo_

**Dante P.O.V.**

Ya había pasado un año y unos meses desde que había destruido a la Orden de la Espada, había detenido, bueno habíamos detenido, Nero y yo, un intento de invasión de los demonios al mundo humano.

Nero, después de lo que sucedió con la Orden de la Espada, trato de vivir con Kyrie, una nueva vida tranquila con su amada, pero eso no sucedió, ya que los demonios buscaban su cabeza por evitar la apertura de la puerta, y para pésima suerte suya, hubo otro intento de parte de un demonio llamado Atropos en abrir la puerta del mundo demonio, solo que en este caso… si la abrió.

Nero y yo logramos derrotar a Atropos, aunque sobrevivió y escapo, nos dejó a nosotros la puerta demonio abierta, no podíamos cerrarla a menos que usáramos nuestro poder demonio en ella para cerrarla, al igual que lo hizo mi padre Sparda en su momento.

Lo hicimos… pero perdimos parte de nuestro poder demonio, o mejor dicho… lo sellamos. Ya no podíamos liberar nuestro poder tal y como lo hacíamos, pero no importaba, aun sin transformarnos en nuestras etapas demonios más poderosas o usar nuestro poder demonio al máximo, seguía siendo fácil derrotarlos, así que, no hubo problema.

Estaba tranquilo todo este tiempo, comiendo pizza y esperando nuevas misiones, pero desde ese entonces no habían aparecido muchos demonios en el mundo humano, por ende, no habían muchas misiones, todo parecía que tenían miedo de nosotros, los cazadores de Devil May Cry, aunque estábamos separados y yo solo me encontraba aquí.

Trish se fue a Europa, Lady se había ido a alguna parte de Asia, y no tengo noticias de Lucia; desde que nos separamos cuando me fui al Mundo Demonio y le pedí que sellara la puerta, bueno creo que no escucho noticia alguna mía, y Nero, que actualmente no se su posición, vino algunas veces al Devil May Cry, para darme trabajo, ya que Morrison no consigue ya muchos.

Bueno no me preocupo, ya pague todas mis deudas con todos, así que puedo vivir feliz, tranquilo y comiendo lo que más me gusta: Pizza y helados de fresa.

-¡HOLA DANTE!-

Bueno, mi felicidad y mi tranquilidad se acaban de arruinar por la entrada de esta niña, bueno de esta joven, llamada Patty, Patty Lowel.

-¿Cómo has estado Dante? Han pasado 2 semanas desde la última vez que te vi, y han pasado dos semanas que has limpiado este lugar ¿no es así?

Bueno que se esperaba, soy un hombre, bueno un semidemonio, la limpieza no es lo mío, y tampoco quería hacerlo

-¿Qué quieres ahora Patty?-se lo dije con algo de disgusto - ¿No tienes instituto hoy día? ¿O universidad?

-¡hummmff! - _Esa señal era, de que lo que le dije, la hizo molestar_ – Bueno Dante había venido aquí para ayudarte con el Devil May Cry, pero parece que no necesitas mi ayuda – Era una joven humana común y corriente, ¿Qué iba a necesitar yo de ella? Claro aparte de la Limpieza, y si no mencionaba eso podría ganar, pero no creo que el local este muy sucio

- Te pensaba limpiar y ordenar el lugar Dante, ya que parece un chiquero, pero como no quieres, no lo haré – _Diablos, esta mujer dio en el blanco, en verdad, si parecía un chiquero y recién lo estaba notando._

- ¡AHHHHH! – Tuve que resignarme, sabía que a veces era necesaria, pero no para las misiones, sino para el cuidado del local – Esta bien, necesito que me ayudes con la limpieza, ya que según lo que me dijiste, este lugar parece en verdad un chiquero.

- ¡Bien! – Lo dijo con alegría y saltando, ¿Le alegraba ser una _Maid_?, bueno por suerte no se ponía la ropa de una verdadera _Maid_, lo único que se ponía era un delantal y un par de guantes para la limpieza, eso era todo.

- Pero no toques nada – Ya que era una joven muy despreocupada y no respetaba mis cosas – Si quieres te pones algo de música, ya después te devuelvo el favor con algo que quieras – era mi única manera de pagárselo.

- Bien, te pediré un helado de fresa, y un vestido – _Diablos, me pidió al final lo que menos quería darle._

- Ahhhh, está bien, ese será tu pago-

Ahora estaría más tranquilo, el local estaría limpio, y yo estaría aquí recostado en mi silla, con las piernas encima del escritorio, esto era vida, esto era paz otra vez, y era una gran comodidad.

-¡TOC-TOC! – Sonó esa maldita puerta, destruyendo mi paz y mi comodidad, y justo entró alguien que no esperaba que vendría.

-Hola a todos – Clásico saludo de él, y justo Patty asomo su cabeza, se alegró al ver al hombre parado en la puerta y lo saludo eufóricamente, como si no lo hubiera visto en más de una década.

-¡HOLA NERO! – Si… era él, después de un tiempo, que paso volando, lo volví a ver-

**Nero P.O.V.**

Había pasado un tiempo, después de que sellamos nuestros poderes, nadie supo de mí en un buen tiempo, ni siquiera Dante, y otra vez nos íbamos a volver a ver, con una nueva misión que le estaba trayendo, claro está.

Estaba un poco… se podría decir nervioso, porque exactamente no sabía si este trabajo le gustaría, pero bueno, al fin y al cabo, yo tenía un plan para hacer aceptar a Dante el trabajo, lo tenía todo bien planificado, no tenía duda que saldría ganando esta vez.

Gane la confianza que necesitaba, la seguridad que necesitaba, así que, decidí de una vez por todas entrar.

-¡TOC – TOC! - ¿Necesitaba tocar la puerta? Bueno por mis modales, que aún no olvidaba, lo hacía, y luego irrumpí en el lugar.

-Hola a todos-

Vi a Dante sentado en su escritorio como lo hacía típicamente, con las piernas encima del mismo, y después vi a alguien asomándose desde el cuarto de… ¿Dante? pero lo que no me imaginaba era ver que era Patty… limpiando el lugar, había pasado tiempo desde que nos conocimos, y las pocas veces que vine, solo dos veces la encontré limpiando el lugar.

-¡HOLA NERO! - Y tampoco pensé que me recordaría – Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos ¿Cómo te ha ido?-

-Bueno se podría decir que bien, aunque un poco aburrido – en verdad si estaba algo aburrido, habían pocos trabajos desde ese entonces, los demonios ya no venían mucho al mundo humano, y nosotros los cazadores nos quedamos casi sin trabajo.

-Parece ser que no te ha estado yendo bien Nero – Hasta que hablo Dante, lo veía y se mantenía al margen de la conversación entre Patty y yo, parecía que estaba viendo el momento para entrar en la misma, o mejor dicho, interrumpirla.

-Bueno, se podría decir que no tan bien, hay poco trabajo desde lo que sucedió, Dante-

- Y vienes… ¿Para qué te de trabajo? O vienes para… ¿Darme trabajo? – Dio en el blanco, bueno casi.

-Te vengo a ofrecer un pequeño trabajo – Ahora era el momento de jugar mis cartas de una forma perfecta, si lograba jugarlas bien, aceptaría el trabajo.

-Y ¿Qué clase de trabajo es? – _Maldita sea, justo me tenía que preguntar eso_ – No espera, eso es lo que menos me interesa – _Que suerte tengo_ – Me interesa más la paga que darán por completar este trabajo – _Eso era lo que quería oír, con su curiosidad por el dinero primero, tengo las de ganar._

-Bueno, la paga estará dividida en dos partes, una parte se dará antes de la misión, y otra después de la misión.

-Eso no me interesa, lo que me interesa es la cantidad de dinero que nos darán – _Ya empezaba a mostrarse su necesidad de dinero, estaba a merced mío_

-Bueno, es de 10 millones de dólares la cantidad de dinero que nos pagaran al completar la misión, en efectivo – Con esto lo tenía.

-Bien, aceptó el trabajo – _La hice_ – Pero ¿Cómo será repartida entre los dos? Usualmente me dices que será un 30-70, ¿no es así?

Bueno, era cierto, yo siempre me quede con la mayor parte de la paga, pero esta vez creo que seré más generoso con él, tenía las ganas hoy día de ser más generoso con él, ya que también parece que Morrison no le pudo conseguir muchos trabajos o nada de trabajos desde esa vez, así que…

-Sera 50-50 – Cuando dije eso, el volteo impresionado, nunca lo había visto así, ¿Será qué cuando trabaja cooperativamente con alguien se dividían el dinero hasta máximo el 60-40?

-¿Estás hablando en serio, Nero? – _Creo que si tenía razón._

-Si estoy hablando en serio, Dante – No creo que me arrepienta de esta decisión, no ahora que también se la dije, no había marcha atrás, pero ya había logrado mi cometido.

Solo lo vi dirigirse hacia su escritorio, sentarse un rato y creo que meditar sobre mi decisión, y también me parece que estaba desconfiando sobre mi palabra, no se tragaba lo que dije, no creía en la posibilidad de un 50-50, parece que estaba acostumbrado a que le dieran menos de la mitad de la paga.

-Bien, te creeré Nero, ya que no tengo más opción, aparte acepte el trabajo – _Eso sonó a que no confías en mis palabras, maldito_ – Y bien… ¿Cuál es el trabajo?

No sabía bien los detalles, solo se comunicaron conmigo y dijeron que tenían un trabajo para mí, y que tenía que conseguir un compañero para hacerlo, también me mencionaron la paga, pero más no.

Así que no sabía que decirle en ese momento, pero para que mentir, igual, es muy hábil atrapando las mentiras, le tenía que decir la verdad.

-Te daré los detalles mañana en la mañana Dante, no creo que te moleste, ya que al final, solo te interesa la jugosa paga que te darán al cumplir con el trabajo.

Creo que esto le iba a disgustar un poco pero no había más remedio decírselo así, pero qué más da, aceptó el trabajo así que no tiene escapatoria, y tampoco negara que la oferta que le estoy dando es muy tentadora.

-Espera Nero, ¿Me ofreciste un trabajo y no me vas a dar detalles? ¿O acaso no los sabes? – _Me pregunto lo que no quería que me preguntara ahora._

-Te dije, mañana te los doy u otro día – Igual se los daría – Nos vemos, hasta mañana Dante, hasta mañana Patty.

-Hasta mañana Nero, cuídate-

Solo escuche a Patty despedirse de mí, y me pareció que Dante hizo un sonido con sus dientes, mostrando enojo, pero que iba a hacer, me fui tranquilo y sabiendo que logre lo primordial.

**Dante P.O.V.**

Maldito seas Nero, me ofreció un trabajo y no me brindó los detalles del trabajo, ni siquiera se a lo que me enfrento o a lo que me tengo que preparar.

Tampoco podía esperar mucho de él, sabía cómo era así que tuve que resignarme. De todos modos ¿A qué le iba a tener miedo yo?, los demonios me temían, no había ningún problema, yo simplemente los mataría y así se acabaría todo.

-Oye Dante – _Aquí venia la curiosa_ - ¿No crees que no te dijo los detalles por qué pensó que si te los decía declinarías? Se veía un poco preocupado, puede que sea que no los sepa o que simplemente tiene que pensar como decírtelos-

Lo que me dijo me hizo dudar de mi elección, pero era Nero, de que me iba yo a preocupar, siempre me traía buenos trabajos, no había problemas.

-No creo Patty, Nero siempre ha sido alguien en quien confiar, no me preocupo, no creo que me dé un trabajo tan ridículo o tan fácil.

-Bueno solo decía, si tanto confías en él no debería haber problema.

¿Desde cuándo confiaba tanto en el?, no tenía ni la más mínima idea, pero lo que más importaba era que se estaba haciendo muy tarde y Patty seguía aquí… limpiando.

-Patty, termina la limpieza porque ya se está haciendo tarde o ¿Te vas a quedar a dormir aquí? – Tenia que preguntar, porque a veces se quería quedar a dormir y tenía que preparar el cuarto donde ella siempre dormía, tenía que estar listo.

-No te preocupes Dante, solo me queda este cuarto.

-¡ESPERA! – Tuve que gritarle y agarrarla, estaba entrando a un cuarto en el cual nadie, ni Nero había entrado, ni siquiera Trish ni Lady, que eran de mucha confianza.

-¿Qué pasa, Dante? ¿Por qué me detienes?

-Simplemente no entres ahí, está prohibido que alguien entre ahí, nadie ha entrado ni entrara a ese cuarto.

Tampoco había entrado ahí desde hace mucho tiempo, por varias razones, que nadie sabía, en ese cuarto nadie tenía que entrar, definitivamente, hasta que sea estrictamente necesario. Creo que esa era la única que le podía decir así que lo aposte, todo o nada.

-En ese cuarto, solo entrare yo o algunos más, cuando yo lo diga y cuando sea estrictamente necesario, de no ser el caso, nadie podrá entrar ¿De acuerdo, Patty? – Estaba rezando para que funcionara, tenía que funcionar esta excusa, no tenía otra en estos momentos.

-Bueno, si no hay más remedio, no lo limpiare – _Me salve, su curiosidad fue parada por esta advertencia, estaba seguro_ – Pero a cambio – _Esas benditas palabras que escuche me sonaban a mala noticia para mí_ – Me dejaras dormir en el local _– Estaba perdido, adiós sueño placentero, pero no me pienso rendir, tratare de evitar esto - _¡¿QUÉ?! ¿No me dijiste que no ibas a dormir aquí?

Estuvo un rato pensando, creo yo en una razón, pero ya sabíamos cuál era, solo que quería hacer tiempo.

-Esa es la paga por no dejarme limpiar ese cuarto – _Que muchacha más predecible._

No tenía duda, esa mirada con la que se dirigía a mí decía que entraría a ese cuarto si no la dejaba dormir aquí en el local, no tenía opción, tendría que decirle que sí.

-AHHHHHH, está bien, dormirás aquí por no limpiar este cuarto ¿De acuerdo?

-¡YAHOOO! – Aun se comportaba como una niña, de eso no había duda alguna – Bien, entonces me iré a dormir de una vez.

-No… espera –

-Buenas noches, Dante – _Me dejo con las palabras en la boca._

Lo último que vi fue ella, metiéndose en mi cuarto, no les mentiré, el cuarto que mencione antes donde ella dormía era mi cuarto, solo que ahí estaban mis armas: mi espada Rebellion, y mis pistolas Ebony e Ivory.

No me dio tiempo para sacarlas, maldita sea, no me molestaba dormir en el sofá, ya que estaba acostumbrado a dormir ahí varias noches, pero que mis armas estén en manos de una muchacha, no era del todo bonita la idea de verla manejando mis armas.

-Ahhhh, esa niña… bueno que puedo hacer, ya se metió en mi cuarto, y ya es tarde, creo que también me iré a dormir, mañana creo que Nero vendrá temprano a darme los detalles del trabajo, espero que este trabajo no sea una estupidez.

Era lo que más esperaba, como ya no había muchos trabajos decentes para nosotros, no quería llevarme una decepción ahora.

Solo me recosté en el sofá, y cerré los ojos, entre en un legendario sueño, tan placentero como la vida misma, o como matar demonios que se meten con la humanidad.

**Nero P.O.V.**

Ya era de mañana, el día anterior había ido a preguntar los detalles de la misión que nos esperaba a Dante y a mí, pero estos detalles… creo que no le van a agradar ni en lo más mínimo a Dante, eso supongo yo.

Bueno, la verdad no creo que le agraden, no hay que suponer cosas que ya son realidad, lo conocía perfectamente, es cierto, la paga era buena para una misión de este tipo, pero a Dante no le gustaban este tipo de misiones, ya que no era lo suyo lo que especificaban en estas hojas,

Estaba perdido, creo que al final Dante va a declinar sobre la misión, tengo que pensar en el camino que es lo que voy a decir para hacer que no se salga del trabajo, porque me arruinaría el negocio, y a parte seria mal visto por los que me brindaron este trabajo, no lo podía permitir, definitivamente no lo podía permitir.

Me encamine hacia el Devil May Cry, tenía que pensar rápidamente en un plan, en algo que pueda decir.

**Dante P.O.V.**

Ya era de mañana, no había duda, ya que Patty me había despertado y me había dicho que iba a por el desayuno, yo seguía algo adormecido y no había procesado la información en ese momento, hasta que me fui al baño y tome una ducha rápida.

Solo esperaba que trajera algo bueno para comer, usualmente trae algo saludable y no mi clásica pizza familiar, que era en sí, mi comida favorita.

Pero a quien esperaba en realidad era a Nero, con los detalles del trabajo que teníamos, no había duda, estaba un poco desesperado por saber esos detalles del trabajo, quería saber de una vez que es lo que teníamos que hacer, cuál era el objetivo y si la acción era la de eliminarlo, bueno eso siempre era el objetivo, entonces ¿Para qué nos llamarían sino para darle caza a esos demonios?

Justo en ese instante escuche la puerta abrirse, así que salí a ver si era Nero, pero no lo era, era Patty, trayendo algunos ingredientes, creo yo para preparar el desayuno.

-Buenos días, Dante -

-Buenos días, Patty – Pensaba que era Nero, pero al saber que era ella, me desanime - ¿Qué llevas ahí en esa bolsa, Patty?

-Algunos ingredientes para el desayuno –

-¿Ingredientes? – Me sorprendía, era la primera vez que ella quería hacerme el desayuno, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, pero lo que más interesaba ahora era si ella podía cocinar, nunca me menciono que si - ¿Vas a cocinar? –

-Por supuesto Dante, se cocinar, ahora te tocara un delicioso desayuno –

No sabía si impresionarme o empezar a preparar mi tumba, exagerando el resultado de la comida, que podría llegar a ser tan buena como mala.

Tome la segunda opción, era la mejor, a parte ¿Cómo la comida de una mujer puede llegar a ser mala? Casi todas ellas son buenas cocinando, hay excepciones, pero no creo que Patty sea una excepción, por esa razón no tenía tanto miedo ahora de la muerte por "envenenamiento".

-Bueno, ojala sea así, ahí está la cocina, úsala, tal vez tu comida sabe mucho mejor que la mismísima pizza.

Eso creo que la haría enojar, por lo que una vez escuche, a las mujeres cuando se trata de cocina, no les gusta ser comparadas, y menos con una de esas comidas rápidas, eso era lo que alguien diría: "Cavar tu propia tumba". Bueno, no sé si literalmente o figurativamente.

-¡OHHHHH! ¡Vas a ver Dante, que mi comida es la mejor de este el planeta! – Creo que esa frase es en forma figurativa, aún no ha intentado matarme, _**aún**_, así que creo que intentare apostar–

-¿Quieres apostar, Patty? – Yo, personalmente, creía que aceptaría, la cocina es el orgullo de una mujer –

-Está bien Dante, vamos a apostar – _Acerté, en verdad si iba a aceptar mi oferta de apuesta_ – Si yo ganó, tu tendrás que comprarme, aparte del helado y del vestido por la limpieza… – _Diablos, si se acordaba de lo de ayer_ – otro helado y una pizza, ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien, pero si tu comida no es tan buena como dices, si no supera el sabor de una pizza o al menos no me llega a gustar tanto como una pizza, lo que te debo desaparece ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien, acepto eso

Estrechamos nuestras manos, estábamos listos para el desafío, claro está que en mi caso, la pizza era insuperable, nadie le podía ganar a esa conjunción de deliciosos ingredientes, puestas al horno y lista para comer, así que me sentía absolutamente seguro que iba a ganar esta apuesta entre Patty y yo.

-Apúrate, nuestro desafío debe ser antes de que llegue Nero, porque si no él también va a querer comer de tu "deliciosa comida".

-No te preocupes por eso Dante, traje suficiente para los tres - _¿Los tres?_ – Como es una visita, también tengo que preparar algo para él, ¿no lo crees?

-¿No crees que Nero ya puede haber desayunado? – Si la comida llegaba a ser algo venenoso, tenía que salvarlo, y yo morir solo, exagerando que así sean las cosas.

-Aun así, también preparare algo para él, él es un hombre muy hambriento, y también, estoy segura que le gustara mi comida.

En ese momento, empecé a suplicar que no llegara cuando estuviéramos comiendo, si la comida era un veneno mortal, tendrían que preparar dos tumbas, y habrían desaparecido dos de los mejores cazadores de demonios.

-¿Cuánto te vas a demorar en hacer el desayuno, Patty? – Esa pregunta era para saber si necesitaba empezar a preparar ambas tumbas

-Dentro de una hora aproximadamente Dante, ¿Por qué?

Estábamos muertos, aun me quedaba la esperanza de que Patty sabia cocinar bien, y si no, yo estaba muerto y Nero se salvaría, eso era lo que esperaba. Ahora habrá que prepararse, si seguía vivo, era mejor estar listo para la llegada de Nero. Ojala no llegue tan temprano.

**Patty P.O.V.**

Vi a Dante un tanto desconcertado sobre lo que le dije, de lo que sabía cocinar, y decidimos apostar sobre mis habilidades en la cocina, no importa cómo, pero yo haría que esa actitud desaparezca, preparare algo que le sorprenda.

Mis habilidades para la cocina son buenas, no sé porque la desconfianza de Dante, tal vez… ¿Está pensando que soy mala cocinera?, ¿pensara que mi comida lo matara?

Viéndolo desde la cocina, algo preocupado, debe ser porque Nero está tardando en llegar, o será que… ¿Mi comida lo matara a él también?

-Ahhhhhhh! ¡No me puedo concentrar!

Se lo demostrare, realmente se lo demostrare, que en caso de comida y de limpieza, ¡yo, Patty Lowel, soy la mejor de todo el mundo!

**Dante P.O.V.**

Mis preocupaciones se desvanecieron, poco después de que una Patty estaba hablando y gritando en la cocina que era la mejor del mundo, que iba a demostrar no sé qué cosa, pero bueno era algo irrelevante en estos instantes.

Me tenía que alistar para la llegada de Nero, pronto estaría aquí y yo estaba semidesnudo en estos momentos, buscar mi espada y mis pistolas en mi cuarto, ojala Patty no las haya tocado, esa niña es alguien que no respeta mucho las cosas de los demás, de eso estaba seguro.

Busque lo que tenía que sacar en mi cuarto, y lo que me sorprendió fue que, tal y como deje mi cuarto, así estaba en la mañana.

-Impresionante – Mire de reojo mi cuarto – En verdad no toco nada.

-Dante, pronto va a estar el desayuno

Mi estado de trance al ver este pequeño suceso milagroso fue roto al escuchar la voz de Patty, y ahora volvían las preocupaciones.

Ya estaba cerca nuestra pena de muerte, la comida de Patty ya estaba casi lista, y eso solo significaba malas noticias para mí y para Nero.

-Está bien Patty –

Que va, mejor morir cómodo, me aliste, y baje al primer piso, y lo interesante que vi fue ver a Patty alistando la comida en la mesita que estaba a un costado de la sala.

-Listo, ya termine Dante –

Benditas sean sus palabras, ahora si estaba algo asustado, aunque no quería mostrar esos sentimientos o preocupaciones a una chica como ella, porque la harían enojar.

-Bien, voy enseguida –

Pido que Nero no entre por esa puerta, pero justo cuando menos me lo esperaba, alguien toco la puerta, y justo tenía que ser él, saludando.

-Hola a todos – _En mal momento apareciste, Nero_ – Buenos Dias

-Buenos días Nero, ¿Quieres desayunar? – _Y la otra que se lo pregunto, ojala ya haya desayunado_.

-Mmmmm, por supuesto, había venido sin desayunar – _Estas perdido_.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás, con lo que dijo cavo su propia tumba.

**Nero P.O.V.**

Llegué, y no pensé en nada, solo sostenía este sobre con la información de la misión, y sabía que los detalles del mismo no le gustarían a Dante, estaba perdido.

Sabía que algunos demonios me habían seguido, pero creo que se lo pensaran más de dos veces seguir, porque ya había llegado al Devil May Cry, y todos los demonios tenían miedo a Dante, así que seguí mi camino. Lo que más me preocupaba no eran esos demonios, si no lo que pasaría si a Dante no le gustaba la misión.

No había marcha atrás, toque la puerta y entre.

-Hola a todos, buenos días.

-Buenos días Nero, ¿Quieres desayunar?

Gracias a Dios había desayuno, había venido al Devil May Cry sin desayunar, ya que la preocupación me había quitado el hambre que tenía cuando me levante, y después que me dijera Patty si quería desayunar, me surgió otra vez el hambre.

Ahora el problema, era darle los detalles a Dante, pero primero la comida.

**Dante P.O.V.**

Sabía que la comida de Patty seria nuestro fin, ya que nunca la vi cocinar, y yo sé que es mentira que ella sabe cocinar, ese presentimiento nadie me lo quitaba, ahora dos seremos los muertos.

-Dante, ¿Sigue en pie nuestra apuesta, verdad? – _Lo tenías que mencionar_

-Dante, ¿Has apostado con Patty? – _¡Y tú no te tienes que meter!_

-Bueno si, es una pequeña apuesta que hemos hecho, para ver si ella sabe cocinar o no, y por supuesto sigue en pie.

Era el momento de la verdad, aquí se decidirá si este desayuno es bueno como una pizza, o es malo como un veneno, no quería averiguarlo.

-Itadakimasu – Ya iba a probar la comida hasta que se me ocurrió voltear a ver a Nero, no había probado nada, solo observaba el plato, hasta que de la nada…

-¡Itadakimasu! –

Se lo empezó a comer todo, como si no hubiera probado bocado desde hace 2 días, y la palabra que soltó fue la que me dejo frio en ese momento

-Esta delicioso, está muy rico, Patty.

_Imposible, eso era imposible._

-A que sí, Nero.

Y decidí en ese momento a comprobar las palabras de Nero, y empezó a comer, y en ese instante…

-Esta… esta… delicioso – ¡Imposible!, no podía ser cierto – Esta delicioso – No podía estar diciendo esas palabras.

-A que sí, Dante – Nero solo se puso a afirmar lo que dije – Esto está muy bueno, tanto como una pizza, por mí no dejaría de comer esto.

No me lo podía creer, en verdad, Patty si sabía cocinar, este desayuno que preparo, estaba delicioso, parecía un almuerzo, y aparte de eso, sabía muy bien, podía comparársele con una pizza de las que yo comía a diario.

-Y bien Dante, ¿No tienes algo que decirme?

Se nota que Patty estaba disfrutando este momento, había escuchado lo que dije, ahora quería que le diera un cumplido sobre su comida, y seguramente me pedirá que diga que ella es la mejor cocinera del mundo, y ojala no mencione la apuesta.

-Esta deliciosa la comida Patty

-¿Y? – _Maldita sea, ¿en verdad quería que le dijese eso en frente de Nero?_

-Y eres muy buena cocinera, la mejor cocinera del mundo ¿Feliz?

-¡Bien! Dante admitió su derrota, yo gane, yo gane, gane la apuesta – _Y al final se recordó sobre ello, esto se pone cada vez mejor _– Me debes lo que me prometiste, Dante – _Que no se recuerde todo, por favor_ – Dos helados, un vestido y una pizza –_ ¡se recordó todo!_

-Está bien, Patty, tu ganas la apuesta, después te pago todo eso

Ya no había remedio, se recordó todo, no tenía opción más que pagarle en otro momento.

Pero había algo que no había notado de Nero hasta ahora, su brazo, estaba usando una especie de guante en la mano derecha, donde estaba el devil bringer, cosa que era muy extraña.

-Oye Nero, ¿Y ese guante que tienes en la mano donde está tu devil bringer? – Solo me acuerdo que estaba entrenando para manejarlo y así poder esconder ese brazo demonio, y que tome la forma de su verdadero brazo humano

-Ah, si te refieres a esto… es de seguridad, nada más, ya aprendí a controlar la devil bringer, y ya se convertir el mismo en un brazo humano, claro que me tomo tiempo.

Bueno no me lo esperaba, este muchacho sí que tiene muchas sorpresas.

-Nero, ¿Trajiste los detalles de la misión verdad? No tengo ganas de esperarte mucho más.

-Si los traje Dante, en este sobre están todos los detalles de la misión, no te preocupes.

-Ahhhhhh, Nero tengo otra pregunta para ti, y es algo urgente, y para ello debemos terminar de desayunar rápido.

-¿Si, Dante? – Parece que no está consciente de lo que va a pasar, o está fingiendo que no sabe del tema, la primera opción es muy tonta, la segunda es la más acertada.

Agarre a Ebony, y dispare a la puerta, matando a una persona, o bueno, un intento de persona, era un demonio, que estaba disfrazado de humano para no llamar la atención, solo que algunos olvidan que nosotros ya sabemos cómo distinguirlos, solo porque usan un poco de poder demonio para crear esos disfraces, a cuanto más débil es el demonio, más poder necesita para crear ese disfraz.

-¿Por qué dejaste que te siguieran? O ¿lo hiciste a propósito? – Ya sabíamos la respuesta que nos iba a dar.

-Bueno Dante, lo hice sin querer, pensé que, al ver que me dirigía aquí, se retirarían, pero creo que mi suposición fallo, pero al menos tendremos algo que hacer ¿no?

_Al menos es honesto_

-No quiero manchar la calle con sangre demonio, ni mucho menos quiero que la gente escuche disparos, y menos aún que se enteren de la existencia de los demonios, que bueno que a estas horas no hay nadie por aquí porque se van a comprar cosas al supermercado, así que… - Nero estaba ansioso por mi respuesta, ya empuñando su revolver – tendremos que matarlos aquí en mi local.

Ya había terminado de desayunar, y me levante agarrando mi Rebellion y mis pistolas gemelas, Nero hizo lo mismo pero antes termino de tomar el té que preparo Patty.

-Patty, un favor, ve a esconderte en el cuarto de Dante - _¿Por qué en el mío? ¿No puede ir al baño o al menos a la cocina?_ – Esto se va a poner feo y no queremos que te lastimes, ¿sí?

Era alguien muy atento con los demás, y se preocupa siempre de la seguridad de todos, menos de la suya.

Vimos a Patty meterse a mi cuarto, ya sabíamos que estaría bien ahora, podíamos pelear con libertad ya que no había nadie de quien preocuparnos.

-Oye Nero, ¿Por qué en mi cuarto? ¿No le pudiste decir en la cocina o en el baño?

-Bueno Dante, si le decía en esos lugares, no los defenderías con todo… si es tu cuarto, es algo muy distinto ¿no lo crees?

_Maldito, esa es buena razón, pero aunque no esté en mi cuarto y este en otra parte del Devil May Cry, yo la protegería._

-¿Ya estás listo Nero?, hay algo de 5 demonios afuera, y parece que son algo fuertes, ya que a ese que le dispare se mantiene en pie.

-Sí, ya estoy listo Dante, ya termine de desayunar.

-Bien, porque esto se pondrá algo interesante, estos tíos se ganaran unos cuantos balazos ahora.

-Parece que son esos demonios elementales, aún no saben cómo esconderse bien.

-Que importa, han escogido un mal momento para venir al Devil May Cry… ahora estoy encendido.

-Vengan, los estamos esperando aquí dentro demonios, vengan aquí a jugar un rato

Los vi un poco desconfiados, pero furiosos por esta "invitación", conozco muy bien a los demonios, cuando se les provoca, ellos atacan como lobos, pero nosotros somos cazadores

-¡MALDITOS! ¡LOS HAREMOS PEDAZOS A LOS DOS! – _Lo sabía._

-El que mate a tres, gana ¿De acuerdo, Dante?

Nero, pensando que todo esto es juego, pero bueno

-Está bien, quien mate a tres gana, pero cuidado, no quiero ver que te estén matando.

-¿A mí? Jajajajaja, en un millón de años Dante, ten cuidado tú, que debes estar oxidado, al no tener muchos trabajos.

Solo atine a sonreír al escuchar ese chiste y ver acercarse a los cinco demonios a una buena velocidad, y yo listo para combatir.

-¡It's showtime!


End file.
